Judah Friese
| rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | actor 2 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Judah Friese was the Chief Science Officer aboard the (Star Trek: Defiant). Star Trek: The Section 31 Files In an alternate reality, Judah joined Tom Backus and Takila Mak, aboard the Kindred class Section 31 starship USS Nosferatu. He served in the same capacity as Science Officer. On one mission, he apparently 'died'. His neural patterns were downloaded into a matrix, and he carried on as a hologram. It was later discovered his death was faked by the Borg known as Bishop in order to leave him in a key position when it came time to rescue Mak. Later on, after returning to the Nosferatu, the hologram left the ship, presumably to perform independent missions for the Section. The Real Judah remained behind, and eventually, He and Tom returned to the Defiant. Star Trek: Lost Frontier In a continuation of his character from Star Trek: The Section 31 Files, Judah assumed command of the Defiant following the deaths or disappearances of Jeffrey Bridges, along with the remainder of the senior staff. Defiant remained based out of Deep Space 9, though it was all but deserted by the time of the series Background Judah Friese was born in what was once known as the state of Minnesota on planet Earth. His father was a wheat farmer, and his mother was a school teacher. To Judah, every year was exactly the same. At night he would look up to the stars, and consider the possibility. Relationships With His Superiors Captain Jeffrey Bridges During the height of the Romulan war, Judah was having trouble dealing with all the death and destruction he was helping deliver. He asked the Captain if he could take a runabout back to Zy'yd and conduct a survey of the temporal anomaly in the surrounding space. Not surprisingly, Jeffrey Bridges was skeptical. "If you are no longer capable of performing your duties at battlestations I need to know that." "Captain, I will never falter in my duty to this ship, or to you. I need to do this. Counselor Holubiak told me to find a problem and kick the hell out of it." Captain Bridges grudgingly agreed to the mission. Hedging his bets, he also launched the Firely to follow at a discreet distance, then the Defiant itself. His foresight was proved out as the Shin'Aqi, now led by Commander Truen, tried to capture the runabout, along with its survey data. Despite suffering enough radiation to kill any human being, both Judah and his partner, Ensign Suren made a full recovery. Admiral Anuka Bavrotti The Admiral was familiar with Judah's work, holding him with some measure of renown. Commander Adam Liben On one supply run during the Romulan war, Defiant came under attack by a single D'deridex class warbird. The Defiant suffered moderate damage, and Captain Bridges was seriously injured. Adam came up with an idea of reinforcing the shields using the harmonic resonance generated by a tractor beam. Judah thought, "That's crazy." Adam replied, "You don't think it'll work?" Judah shot back, "I didn't say that". The new shield program, now known as "Liben alpha" increased shield power past 120%. Commander Laine Rael Following the end of the Romulan war, Holubiak brought the planet's suffering to the attention of Captain Bridges. The whole population of Romulus was on the brink of starvation. Judah and Chief Medical Officer Doctor Laine Rael travelled to planet Veridian IV, in violation of the Prime Directive. The planet grew grain that was compatable. Rael negotiated with a local trader named Raven and Judah analyzed samples of the grain to confirm its compatability. Raven confided to Rael about fantasizing seeing Judah in moonlight . . . . naked. The mission was a success, with now Ambassador to Romulus Anuka Bavrotti declaring the visit an authorized mission for relief supplies. With His Peers Lieutenant Commander Tom Backus Prior to the start of The Federation's conflict with Cardassia, Defiant was suffering shipwide system failures Co-Chief Engineer Tom Backus asked Judah's help as it looked to be some sort of virus. After further research, Judah determined it was in fact a virus, and that inoculating the ship with a substance called sedillium might neutralize the virus. Judah and Tom continued research into a proper delivery system, while Co-Chief Engineer Ry Emeras, Chief Medical Officer Laine Rael, and Security chief Magas Brel searched Bajor for any deposits of the precious metal. When the sedellium was finally extracted from the temple and brought to the Defiant, Tom and Judah improvised a delivery system integrating a hypospray into main engineering to deliver the compound directly into the structure. Lieutenant Commander Kit Barton Lieutenant Commander Ry Emeras With His Subordinates Counselor Holubiak Judah paid the Counselor an official visit during the Romulan war. Holubiak offered him his favorite food, hot apple pie with a slice of melted sharp cheddar cheese on top. As he enjoyed the pie, Judah told Holubiak about how he was feeling conflicted about all the fighting and killing he'd been doing in his capacity as Science Officer. He'd joined Starfleet to explore, after all, and he missed it. Holubiak offered, besides the usual sleep diet and exercise, find a research problem and kick the hell out of it. Lieutenant Magas Brel When Judah left in a runabout for his study of the Temporal phenomena at Zy'yd, Captain Bridges ordered LT Magas to follow at a discreet distance in the event there was trouble. Sure enough, The Romulan warbird Shin'Aqi arrived and demanded the surrender of the runabout. Magas intercepted the warbird, providing a distraction until the Defiant's arrival. When Judah expressed relief and asked Magas how he could help, she brusquely replied, "Stay out of the way . . . . sir!! Ensign Suren Following approval from the Captain, Judah and Vulcan Junior Officer Suren embarked in the Runabout Golden Gate to conduct a survey of the temporal phenomenon surrounding Zy'yd. Judah shared his second favorite food, macaroni and cheese as they recorded data. They were able to determine that the phenomena had its own warp signature. Though the phenomena was disrupted and closed following arrival of the Romulan warbird Shin'Aqi, thanks to the Captain's forethought, neither Judah, Suren, nor the research data fell into the hands of the Romulans. Memorable Quotes "Captain, I will never falter in my duty to this ship, or to you. Counselor Holubiak told me to find a problem and kick the hell out of it. I need to do this." Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Humans